Mission: Get Tohru Back
by kiyoshi-wheeler
Summary: [ Tohru x ? ] One normal day, Koiji Shiatsu comes to the Sohma house...asking Tohru on a date. When she agrees and their day is planned, how and WHAT will Kyo and Yuki slave through to get THEIR Tohru back?
1. Question

**Pointers:**   
Normal Font: Normal talking, story  
**Bold: **Japanese  
_Italics: _Thinking  
------: Dividing.   
  
**Disclaimer: Duh, I dun own Fruits Basket. The only character I own is Koiji Shiatsu in this story.   
Enjoy all! **

* * *

**Getting You Back  
Chapter 1: Question**

* * *

"Kyo? Are you ready to go now?" Tohru Honda's little head poked out from the hallway. "I mean...we can wait, I'm sure. IF you're not ready that's fi—"   
"Hold on..." Kyo grumbled, lifting one eye open in an annoyed way, "Let me get my shoes on first."   
"Oh...I'm sorry for rushing you..." Tohru's gaze fell to the floor, punishing herself for hurrying him, "I...guess you think I'm really rude, I just thought you ready...I'm really sorry, Ky—"   
"QUIT saying you're sorry, it's fine, I'm slow anyways." Kyo stopped her from apologizing any further with a knitted brow and an angry glare, "Let's just get this damn shopping thing over with already..."  
"If you hate it that much, why are you coming you stupid cat?" Yuki Sohma leaned against the inside of the door, arms crossed over his chest, a broad smirk on his face. His violet eyes gleamed with malice and hatred toward Kyo.  
Kyo glared at his rival, "Damn rat...I'm only going because Tohru asked and that'd be really rude just to throw it down."   
"But you're always really rude to other people, so why make an exception for our sweet Tohru?" Shigure Sohma appeared out of no where, right behind Kyo. His grin was infamous, and his eyes were twinkling with humor.   
"AGH, shut up, you damn dog!!" Kyo's face was either under a severe blush or fuming. He whirled around, not knowing how to shove another comeback to the **inu** of the family, so he just remained quiet as Yuki and Shigure were talking about when to be back.   
"Kyo? Are you okay? You seem a little...tense?"   
Before he knew it, Kyo saw two dazzling blue eyes staring at him with concern. Tohru was craning her neck to look at him; sense Kyo's head was bent, staring down in shame. Kyo jumped at her soft words, staring back up at her stiffly.   
"I'm fine, I'm fine, just waiting for that damn Yuki to shut his mouth and hurry up—WAAHH!!" A knuckled fist blew into the back of Kyo's neck, causing him to fall forward   
"Ah! Kyo! Ehh!" Tohru's frantic arms wrapped around him to break the fall, and in a red puff of smoke and the curses origin, Kyo's body transformed into an orange cat with narrowed purple eyes. "Dammit..."   
"Shut up you stupid cat...I'm sorry Miss Honda...I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Yuki bent down beside her.   
"N-no I'm fine." Tohru smiled goofily, smacking a balled fist into her chest, "Iron strong is what my mom always called me...I just caught Kyo because he might've been hurt if he fell..."   
"I WOULD'VE BEEN FINE!!" Kyo hissed, hair prickling on his back. He plunged out of Tohru's lap, not noticing his blushing of seven shades. He sat down, annoyed of the world. "O-oh..." Tohru said, standing up, her face cracked to a hurt expression,   
"I- I'm sorry..." Tohru said bashfully, ashamed and head bent  
Yuki placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder, "Don't be sorry Miss Honda, don't be sorry for this cat's stupid ways—  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!!" Tohru whirled around, bending her head to the ground, face flushed red. Kyo hurried to whip back into his clothes, and was finally slipping on his navy jacket when it was safe for Tohru to turn back around. Her face was still ten shades of red and crimson but her smile was wavering of embarrassment.   
"I'm...sorry for transforming you in the first place....K-Kyo..."  
"Whatever, it's okay, let's just GO allre—"   
"To-tohru?" Shigure's head popped out from the house, his glasses on the tip of his nose. With everything going on, the trickster was able to sneak back into the house without getting noticed. He must've started writing before he came out.  
"Y-yes?"  
"There's someone here for you. He said he needs to talk with you....I think it's a boy from your school." Shigure waved his hand for her to come in. "Come on, he's at the front." Shigure then again disappeared behind the door and back into the house again.  
Kyo's eyes narrowed into slits, and his fists balled, "Okay, let me deal with him...what would he want from you anyways?!" Kyo's voice roared into a loud anger.  
Yuki sighed, closing his eyes, "Just let her see who it is, stupid cat it's rude of you to say that anyways." Yuki nodded to the door, "Go ahead Tohru..."  
"OH SO NOW SHE HAS TO HAVE MR. SISSY-BOY'S ATTENTION?!"  
"No, I was just saying--  
Tohru's grin widened at the two's old fighting ways. She set her bag down to lean against the house and trotted on inside, slipping off her shoes as she went.  
Kyo and Yuki were left staring at the wide open door and seeing her in the distance talking to the boy. Both the two growled and narrowed their eyes...even Yuki, who had said it was rude.  
Kyo was the first to walk in—more like run in—being to over protective of Tohru. No one truly knew about his feelings for her, but he didn't know either that everyone noticed it was obvious; both Yuki and Kyo had fallen in love with Tohru.  
But as clueless as she is, Tohru hasn't even noticed herself. 

* * *

"Um...excuse me?" Tohru's head poked out to see who was at the door. "Who is this?"  
"**Koiji **Shiatsu from school. Tohru Honda?" the boy revealed himself, and much to Tohru's eyes was he handsome. His hair was brown and layered, locks falling in his jade eyes. His face and body was tan and he wore the normal black Kaiwaia High uniform. His smile though, was soft and gentle, his eyes twinkling and bright. Tohru's heart skipped a beat, but she smiled.  
"W-well...Koiji...hello. Y-yes, I'm Tohru...It's a pleasure to see you."  
Koiji laughed a little at her kindness, causing dimples to crease into his cheeks throwing into the innocence of a five year old, but the handsomeness of a teenage boy. "I see you're sort of...surprised? I'm sorry for startling you..." He smiled at her, "But I had something I needed to ask you. May I come in?" His eyes gazed down at her, his eyebrows peaked up in embarrassment from asking and feeling rude.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Koiji, yes, come in, come in." Tohru scooted to the side to let Koiji step in his wondrous eyes venturing off and scoping around the place, "A very nice place you have here...I hear you're living with the Sohma's?"  
Tohru smiled her confused and crimson face turning into it's normal color, "Yes! The Sohma's have been very great to me..." Her eyes gazed up at Koiji, causing them to look wide and innocent, "I love them all so much."  
Koiji's smile softened and he laughed a little, "Well...what I wanted to ask you...well...was....um..." Now, his innocence returned. Rubbing the back of his neck, Koiji finally threw in the towel and grabbed Tohru's hands, interlacing his fingers with hers, "Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**My Notes:** didja' like it? I hope you did!! Tell me what you think will happen in your reviews!! Thank you all for reading Reaching You and if you haven't look me up and read it! Till next chapter--_Kiyoshi  
_**Translations  
inu=**dog  
**Koiji=**romance (made his name that on purpose ;;) 


	2. Answer

**Pointers:**   
Normal Font: Normal talking, story  
**Bold: **Japanese  
_Italics: _Thinking  
------: Dividing.   
  
**Disclaimer: Duh, I dun own Fruits Basket. The only character I own is Koiji Shiatsu in this story.   
Enjoy all! **

* * *

Getting You Back  
Chapter 2: Answer

* * *

Kyo's breath stopped in his chest. What the hell did he just ask her?!?! His eyes narrowed into slits, glowering at the boy who DARED to hold Tohru's hand. But...I can't do anything if Tohru says—  
"Yes!"  
Kyo's eyes narrowed down in annoyance, and he cringed. Greaaat...she said what I thought she would. Always making others happy.  
"R-really?!" Koiji's eyes widened in an adorable way that made Tohru's knees feel shaky.  
"WAH!" She felt her knees buckle beneath her.  
Koiji's knees bent, his arms wrapping around Tohru's waist to keep her from falling, "Tohru!!" Koiji caught her in an embrace, causing him to blush extremely.  
"AHH!! I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to tra—"Tohru's large eyes blinked and she stared up at Koiji. Oh yeah... I guess I'm so used to boys catching me and them turning into animals that I forgot Koiji isn't even a Sohma...Stupid me...Tohru closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks burn with a deep blush. "I'm...sorry Koiji...how stupid of me." Tohru lifted herself up, with the help of Koiji.  
He just laughed, "Oh, it's nothing...my little sister is always sort of clumsy, I just think it's really cute." He smiled down at her causing her cheeks to seem sun burnt, "I'm used to it, so you don't have to say sorry." He smiled, patting her on the head.  
Kyo felt himself fume, Goddamn that bastard!! Get your hands off her!! His face started to match his ginger hair in color. Clenching his fists, he decided to barge in there like normal to see what the hell was going on, "WHO IS THIS?!" he yelled, his voice a roar like normal,  
Koiji smiled, waving, "I'm Koiji Shiatsu. I came to see Toh—"  
Kyo's fingers curled around the boy's collar, bringing him to face Kyo's crimson-blood eyes, "You better not have hurt her you bast—"  
"Kyo, please!!" Tohru looked up at him pleadingly, tugging on his arm, "Put him down, please, Kyo...he just asked me to go out with him for today...that's all...please Kyo...stop?" she bent her head, bashfully clutching Koiji's arm to pull him away from Kyo.  
Kyo's heart cracked. He stared down at Tohru and her arm wrapped around Koiji's, Koiji staring at her with a twinkle in his eye. Kyo could tell Koiji felt like the luckiest in the world. To have Tohru say yes to that question. Kyo's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, turning around on his heel he clenched his fists, "Th-then...go..."  
Tohru smiled up at Kyo, "Thank you Kyo...Koiji, I'll go get dressed." She bowed and said a short 'good-bye' before stomping upstairs.  
Koiji leaned against the wall, smiling crossing his arms against his chest, "She's a very nice girl...I really like her." He hefted his shoulders up and sighed out with a relieved smile, "I hope I give her a good time."  
Kyo sat down, crossing his legs and leaned against the wall. His eyes still shadowed, he started to talk but his voice was cracking because of the emotion he felt inside. Sadness, surprise...and loneliness. "Y- you're...lucky, Koiji..."  
Koiji stared at him.  
"...to be so kind...to Tohru and let her say yes...to going out with you..." He stood up, turning away and running off, yelling only simply over his shoulder, "For her to actually like you!!"  
Kyo left Koiji there, standing and staring blankly toward the open door that the** neko** had just dashed off to and out of. His hair blew slightly in the breeze that the house contained from open windows and doors, but his eyes showed he was lost in the words that Kyo Sohma had just said.

* * *

**My Notes:** Sorry if it felt a little weird that Yuki wasn't in here at all and I said that Yuki and Kyo would both be starring, but this chapter was based of Kyo's feelings and the next one with be based off of Yuki's. Hope you enjoyed! –smile, smile- Till next chapter!--_Kiyoshi  
_**Translations**  
**neko**_=_cat


	3. Two Boys in Love

* * *

**Getting You Back  
Chapter 3: Two Boys in Love**

* * *

"Have a good time, Miss Honda...Koiji..." Yuki forced a smile to be calm for Tohru, she nodded and smiled back. _God, does she have to hold his hand...?!_ Yuki cringed as the door shut and the two went on smiling and enjoying their day.  
"Well. Just let Tohru walk out with another boy before you all thoroughly know each other? How childish!!" Shigure's playful voice chimed in, his figure leaning against the wall, smirking. "How could you two _EVER_ let Tohru leave us like that? What if she never returns?!" He lifted his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes slowly in a dramatic stance, "What if that boy sweeps her off her feet and—"  
"CUT IT OUT YOU MORON!!!" **nezumi** and** neko** in unison, Yuki and Kyo both turned away from each other, fuming. Kyo had returned seeing as Tohru and her little 'date' had left. He decided it was hopeless to be pouting when he could be trying to get her back. He had loved her for so long, ever since she helped him out of his True Form.  
Yuki's eyes were narrow in thought, lavender clashing with his pale skin. Why did he have to come? Or why did Tohru have to say yes so easily...she hardly even knew the guy. Yuki sighed, feeling as if the girl he loved would never come back to him, like she was slipping from his fingers like sand. He rubbed his head. She had always made him smile, made him laugh...made him warm inside. He wanted her back...  
Through Yuki and Kyo's head, the same thought pounded through their conscious, I...I want her--  
"DEAD!!! You're relationship is dead!! You'll kill it if you just let her go—"  
Two elbows jutted into the inu's stomach, making him gush out a breath and fall over, "J-just...saying so."

* * *

Kyo pulled on his shoes and jacket, combing through his hair swiftly with his fingers. Nervous thoughts and feelings started to grab Kyo with a heavy hand, rattling him inside. Damn...I bet you anything that damn rat will be going to try and get her back too...Kyo closed his eyes. But...but I can't let Yuki have her...I just can't...Kyo sighed out, heaving up his chest in one big breath, and left his room to go get the girl of his dreams back. 

* * *

Yuki punched an arm through his coat, eyes still glazed from concentration. How, how, how...was all that floated through his head. _Tohru...great. I bet Kyo will be coming down, making some stupid excuse to leave and really is trying to find Tohru..._Yuki smirked, closing his eyes. A sigh heaved through Yuki's throat, a heavy sigh _Maybe this is something that we'll both have to work together on, to get her back..._

* * *

"Stupid cat, where are you going?"  
"What's it to you, you damn rat? I'm going out to do something."  
"Well, I guess we're equal: so am I."  
"Well, JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!"  
"Ah you two..."  
Kyo and Yuki stopped quarreling, big eyes gazing up to see Shigure. His hand was clutched around the **_obi_** that he wore, his other hand clutching the top of the door. His hip was leaning against the wall. His infamous smile painted the finishing touch, his eyes twinkling, "You two are going out to find and take back Tohru aren't you?"  
_ He makes her sound like a material object, not a girl_. Kyo and Yuki thought, faces blank and cruel towards the dog. "........" They both turned back to the inu and growled, "What's it to you?!?!" they both shouted, and barged out the door, shoulders touching as they tried to outrun each other to get to_ their_ Tohru.  
"Oohhh...just that I'm proud to see two boys love a girl as much as they do, is all."

* * *

**My Notes:** Did ya' like? I personally liked the ending at what Shigure had said, nice finishing touch before the next chappy. Canon couple is still be kept secret.... till the laaaaaaaaaaast chappy. Well, that's all. Sorry if there's not much Yuki-ness, I'm more of a Kyo type writer. Till next chapter!-_Kiyoshi_  
**Translations**  
**_obi_**=a sash that is usually worn with most Japansese traditional clothing (like the one Shigure wears in the anime. The blue one)  
**neko=**cat  
**inu=**dog  
**nezumi**=rat  



	4. At the Beach

**Pointers:   
**Normal Font**:** Normal talking, story  
**Bold: **Japanese  
_**Italics: **_Thinking  
------: Dividing.   
  
**Disclaimer: Duh, I dun own Fruits Basket. The only character I own is Koiji Shiatsu in this story.   
Enjoy all!

* * *

**

**Getting You Back  
Chapter 4: At the Beach**

**

* * *

** Tohru giggled, "Koiji...where are you taking me?" Tohru was oblivious to the world because Koiji hand cupped her eyes, his other wrapped around her waist guiding her through the town.  
"Almost there..." he said with a grin.  
Tohru felt herself blushing, feeling his breath on the nape of her neck; she blinked, hitting her lashes against Koiji's palm. Smiling she nodded, "I can't wait!"  
Koiji's hand around her eyes lifted, revealing Tohru to sandy dunes and flowers planted towards the bottom. They were lilies, tickling Tohru's nose with the aroma. Her eyes glistened, "Are we...?!" she kicked off her shoes, grabbing them before stomping up the dunes.  
Koiji stood back, hands in his black vest pockets. He had changed before they came here: white shirt, black vest that was buttoned open, and khaki shorts. He had on comfortable sandals, and two cuffs on—one on his right wrist, and the other on his left. His hair glistened in the sunlight, and he decided to follow up after her  
Stumbling up the dunes, Koiji's eyes were wide in the toughness it was to get up the sandy towers. He clutched his sandals and bulged up the rest of the way.  
Tohru's eyes dazzled. "The...ocean. It's so beautiful..." her hands were clasped together, drawn to her chest. Her hair was blowing in the wind, small strands brushing in front of sparkling cerulean eyes. Her smile was wide and gleeful, her creamy complexion beaming.  
To Koiji, she truly looked like an angel. 

* * *

"I do NOT see why we have to do this."  
"Shut up and just follow along, stupid cat."  
Yuki and Kyo were both in the water, dipping as far as they could go, but keeping their eyes peeked up so they could see Tohru and Koiji. Right now they were on the dunes, talking and—much to Yuki and Kyo's dismay—having a good time. Yuki's teeth clenched, he started to grind them. "Great..."  
"WHAT?! Give me that thing!!" the flustered Kyo dunked Yuki into the water to retrieve the binoculars, "AH DAMN!!! SHE'S EN—"  
A had slapped Kyo's mouth shut, forcing the neko down into the water, "Shhhh!!!" the nezumi hushed furiously, loudly, "They'll hear you!!"  
Kyo was cursing at Yuki, but only bubbles and gurgles could be heard. Coming back up and gasping for air, Kyo coughed, "PUH! Damn rat! You know I hate water!!"  
"Oh I'm sorry: must've slipped my mind." Yuki's rolled his lavender eyes, shaking his head, "Whatever...Shh, keep quiet. Maybe we can hear them."  
"This isn't going to work, ya' damn rat."  
"Well, I don't see you trying anything."  
"Oh?! I've got something...just waiting for the right time." 

* * *

"It's...so wonderful." Tohru repeated, kneeling down.  
Koiji sat down next to her, smiling. Leaning his weight on his hands, he sprawled his legs out, wiggling his toes, "Man...that was a long walk..." he smiled, "It is wonderful isn't it? I grew up near the beach."  
Tohru's eyes locked onto his, her clueless ness kicking in faster than a car in gear, "Oh, so do you still live there?"  
"No...silly." He knuckled her head with a giggle, "I live closer to Kaiwaia High. That's why I go there...?"  
"OH! I'm sorry...I guess I'm so wrapped up in this beach that I forgot. I'm sorry for making you have to explain."  
Koiji smiled, placing his hand over hers, "Quit saying sorry so much. You can ask questions, and I don't mind answering...but just be yourself—"  
_Just be yourself, and you'll be fine..._(A/N: Her mom said that, if you all forgot. So did Yuki)  
"—and I'll be as happy as can be. I think it's sort of cute how you are clueless sometimes." He smiled, ruffling her hair.  
Tohru's creamy cheeks turned a crimson color, as she blinked and stared up at him. _Just be myself...Why does everyone want that?..._Tohru gazed down , _I'm just a burden sometimes..._  
"Something troubling you, Tohru?" Koiji's neck was craned to look at her hidden face, noticing her eyes were moist, "You're crying?! I'm sorry...did I say something to make you cry?! I'm sorry...okay?"  
_Did I say something to make you cry? I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay? _(A/N: That un' was Momiji. I'm throwing this in there just to surprise y'all. You'll get it later on)  
_Mo-Momiji...and Yuki..._Tohru's eyes dipped up to look at him, _He's said some of the exact things they've said..._  
"Oh...no...I'm sorry for worrying you—AH! I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry again!! Ehhh..." her eyes grew dizzy, her head spinning. She was starting to confuse herself. But before she knew it, she felt a hand wrap around her chin, gently tilting her head to look up at it's owner. Koiji. She smiled, "I'm...I'm f-fine..." her eyes grew wide as his face started to grow closer. Tohru squeezed her eyes shut, _This is it...my first kiss...he's going to kiss me...Mom!! Do I let him?  
_ _Just be yourself...and you'll be fine._  
Her body relaxed. Closer...closer....  
_**POOOOOOOOOOOOOOP**_!!! A rock glided through the air, landing right on Koiji's head. Yelping out in searing pain, Koiji's hand fell from Tohru's chin to his head, rubbing it and mumbling.  
"KOIJI!" Tohru placed her hand on his head where the rock had hit, "Are...are you okay...?" her eyes cracked from gentle to worry and her heart cranked up to console anyone in pain. Koij...  
"Y-yeah...I'm fine...just a little confused where that came from."  
Tohru perked up, hearing someone cheering of some sort...from a rough voice, and another calm voice yelling at the other. Whirling her body to face the ocean, her eyes narrowed on a familiar bunch of orange hair.

* * *

"SCOOOOORE!!! CHA-CHING!!" Kyo whooped and wooted for his success. "Rock hit home!" his smile was devilish, his blood-red eyes gleaming with malice.  
"YOU IDIOT! You hit him!...But I guess good going, at least he didn't kiss her."  
Kyo grinned at his 'ally' in Mission: Get Back Tohru. "SO!! You're finally saying I did something good?! WELL IN YOUR FA—"  
Yuki's eyes gleamed at seeing Tohru's head turn to where they were, "GET DOWN!!" Yuki dunked Kyo under water, and dunked under himself. Kyo's eyes were angry when they went under; Yuki's looking up and waiting for a sign of movement. _Maybe they would leave the beach, go somewhere else_. Yuki doubted it, but maybe because of the rock incident they would.  
"DAMN!! You dunked me long enough!" Kyo gagged for breathing, his fingers curling around his throat, coughing. "Dammit..." his eyes darted to the nezumi who was trying to catch his breath as well. "You had to be that immediate?!" Beads of sweat—nervous sweat—rolled down Kyo's face, camouflaging with the drips of salty water from the ocean.  
Kyo and Yuki looked up seeing that Tohru and Koiji were leaving—hand in hand.   
_This may be harder than I thought...

* * *

_ **My Notes:** Well...that's it! End of the chapter at least, did you like? **Please Review!! **I personally like the Kyo throwing the rock. I thought it was funny, picturing Yuki dunking him and all. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Till next chapter!--_Kiyoshi_  
**No Translations**


	5. Trouble in the Arcade

_Agh, you know the pointers by now. - -_   
  
**Disclaimer: Dun own _Fruits Basket _or the game _Foosball. _It's really fun game though...but it's dangerous around me when I get hyper. oO ANYWAYS, the only character I own is Koiji Shiatsu.   
** ** Enjoy!**

* * *

****

Getting You Back  
Chapter 5: To the Arcade!

* * *

Kyo collapsed onto the bench, breathing heavily, "Dodging them...and following them and trying...to get that bastard away...all in one...is hard..." His eyes were locked onto his shoes, his arms wobbly and laying on his knees.  
Yuki was leaning against the fence, his feet about to give out. His hands gripped the smooth railing, his head bent down as he tried to catch his breath, "A-at...least you don't have asthma..."  
Kyo looked up at Yuki, half a glare half a normal stare, "......whatever. We still need to get to wherever the hell they're going to next."  
"A-and...that would be...?"  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" the neko hissed, his back arching. Crimson cat eyes focusing down on the ground again he sighed, "This isn't going to work...we don't even know where they're going next let alone how to stop_ him_." Emphasizing 'him' Kyo meant Koiji...as being a _him_ and not just a 'him' he was bad news in Kyo's book.  
"Well, we need to try and her and that 'Koiji—" _uh oh_, now even _Prince Yuki_ was starting to be mean to others by classifying Koiji as '_that_ Koiji'  
Guess Koiji is a hated figure in the neko and nezumi's eyes....but everyone could see that.  
Except...for little oblivious Tohru. 

* * *

"WOW!" Tohru Honda stood in front of the game arcade, her eyes full of glistening wonder, "It's...so big!!" she clasped her hands together and drew them to her chest, her eyebrows arched in a way of amazement and confusion.  
Koiji chuckled, bringing a hand to his mouth to vent the laugh, only to receive a confused 'eh?' from Tohru "Oh, sorry...I'm not laughing at you, I'm just laughing at the way you're reacting." He smiled down at her, "Yes, this city can get pretty big, especially the towns. Arcades are always big too." He smiled, interlacing his fingers with hers, "Want to go in?"  
Tohru's cheeks flushed, but she smiled, nodding, "I'd love that! Thank you..." she said, squeezing his hand in return.  
"Uck...sappiness, just what we all need."  
Tohru's head spun to hear a familiar rough voice, blinking her large cerulean eyes in the direction of the bushes she heard them from. All she saw was a large rustle afterwards, but nothing else, "I...I swore...I just heard K-Kyo...?" she shook her head, and followed Koiji into the game arcade. 

* * *

"Good...we found the—The _Game_ Arcade?" Yuki's large lavender eyes peered from the brush that he was hiding in, blinking, "Tohru...in a game arcade?"  
Kyo snorted, "Yeah..." his voice had a sarcastic shadow to it, "I can always see sweet little Tohru shooting down some big villain in one of those damn shooting games...and then later on she can go out and party."  
"Don't even talk about that, that's ridiculous."  
"EVER HEARD OF A JOKE, SISSY-BOY!!" Kyo hissed, two little orange cat ears popping from his head. After a cold glare from Yuki, the ears flattened to his head, and he sat like a punished child. Kyo's eyes peered through the brush, narrowing them into slits, "Uck...sappiness, just what we all need." (A/N: Echoe...echoe...echoe....;) )  
"IDIOT!!" Yuki sharply whispered, and shoved Kyo down so he couldn't be seen. Yuki noticed Tohru looking right at the brush they were hiding in. _Stupid cat..! He's going to get us caught, and Tohru will never forgive us!!_  
Kyo looked down, biting his lip. Meeting his eyelids with the bottom of his eye he focused on nothing in particular, seeing the inside of his eyelids and focusing on the darkness, "......I'm sorry, I guess...I'm just angry and want her....back....._dammit_ this is embarrassing..." Kyo's face flushed.  
"For once...." Yuki looked up at Tohru and Koiji walking into the arcade, "I...feel the same....and I agree....I want her back too." 

* * *

"HIIIIIYAAA!!!" Tohru smacked at the foosball with all her might, spinning the little soccer players around to strike the little ball and score against Koiji, "GO!!" she said in desperation.  
"EH EH!!" Koiji scolded, a competive grin painting his face. Curling his fingers around one of the spinners, he launched the ball into the goal before Tohru could blink, "Ahah!" Koiji said in victory smiling.  
Tohru giggled, smiling, "You're really good, Koiji...I guess I'm bad at this game still..." Tohru looked down at her hands, which were still on the spinners. She closed her eyes, "Well...I still have to practice!!"  
Koiji's eyes were soft, his lips curling into a gentle smile—yet again making Tohru feel shaky—he walked over to her side, holding out his hand, "I'll help you."  
Tohru smiled gleefully, "Really?! That'd be wonderful!! Thank you!" she said, bowing in her cute little style that made Koiji blush, "I'm so happy!! Thank you!" her lips were wide in a grin, causing Koiji's blush to deepen as he walked behind her.  
"O-okay..." He lifted his arms, laying them across hers, and interlaced his fingers with hers on the spinner. Whispering into her ear, he smiled, moving his body closer to hers, "Now...you just have to place all your power into the spin..." his innocent voice trailed off as Tohru's heart thumped loudly in her chest, feeling his warm breath on the nape of her neck.  
_M-mom...!! Koiji...I feel so comfortable around him...b-but...I don't know...! Is he...the right one for me?_ Tohru's face turned towards Koiji, making his lips brush across her cheek...and...  
"AHH!! EXCUSE ME!!" a teenager, who 'worked' at the arcade, hipped Koiji by 'accident' shoving him to the side. The teenager was simply mumbling, and offered to help Koiji up dusting him off...but turned him away from Tohru.  
Another teen, with a calmer silky voice, took Tohru's wrists, "Can I show you some nice other game over here?" He led her away without her answer, showing her by accident the cash register.  
"Th-this...is a game?"  
"Uh-um...yes? It is! One...of our newest installments." Tohru stared in wonder as the teenager blinked at her actually believing it.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Koiji growled, and shoved the teen away. He interlaced his fingers with Tohru's, "L-let's leave...I think this place is a little boring anyways. All the good games are hogged, let's go get something to eat?" Koiji looked at her hopefully, cocking his head after they exited  
Taking one quick look back at the mysterious teenagers, Tohru looked back at her 'boyfriend' smiling, "SURE!" and followed after him to the place they were to eat.

* * *

**My Notes:** Sorry if this chapter seemed...rushed. I wrote it at 2:30 a.m so I'm pretty tired. 0 0 I was always working on this fanfic with a buddy over AIM, so I was doing two at once. I hope you all enjoyed!! I thought the part with Koiji helping her was kawaii!! I luff him, I think he soooo sweet! Well, the story isn't over yet! Till next chapter!--_Kiyoshi  
_**No Translations**


	6. Shigure and Sachi Give Advice

**Pointers:**  
Normal Font: Normal talking, story  
**Bold: **Japanese  
_Italics: _Thinking  
------: Dividing.  
  
**Disclaimer: Duh, I dun own Fruits Basket. The only character I own is Koiji Shiatsu in this story.  
Enjoy all!**

* * *

Getting You Back  
Chapter 6: Shigure and Sachi Give Advice

* * *

Snarling and throwing off his one-day-worth-work-outfit, Kyo spat acid tough words, "I hate that damn bastard that took her from us. He keeps leaving, and Tohru is all head-over-heels for that hellish freak." Kyo's blood-red eyes—that were now glazed with a sheet of sadness and arrogance—locked on Yuki's troubled face.

"Yes...those were..._over the head _words there...but I have to say I feel the same...I just don't feel comfortable with that boy with Tohru."

"You think I GIVE A DAMN WHAT I SAY ABOUT THAT BASTARD?!" Kyo hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. His hair blew slightly in the wind, revealing his face as an angry boy.

Yuki sighed, closing his eyes. "Maybe...we should just give—"

"Give up?! How could you!!! You must win back our little flower!!!"

Kyo and Yuki both gasped in surprise, jumping about five feet off the ground before turning to see the infamous Dog of the Zodiac himself. "Ohh...it's _you_ what are you doing here?" they both said hastily, with a cold mist in their eyes.

The humorous and playful dog punched at them playfully, "You two are just not any fun!" His grin was wide, "You have to win back sweet Tohru!!"

Kyo's eyebrow peeped up as he stared behind him, "Eh? You _have _a girlfriend, you dumb dog, why are you saying that?" He uncrossed his arms, stuffing them in his pockets. His face was in disgust.

"........" Yuki sighed, giving the cold shoulder of not talking.

Shigure turned around to face the 'girlfriend' they were talking about. "What?** Sachi (A/N:** _Means "**blessed**" in Japanese. In a fic that me and my BFF do over AIM, I play Shigure and she plays Sachi and it's about them and how they feel about each other and stuff. We never meant for it to happened, but now it's like 160 pages long and still going. Sachi is a nickname he gave her, her real name is Rei_.) said that she wanted to see everyone, so I came to see you guys before we headed out!" he grinned, ruffling her hair and going behind her to face them.

"Hello Kyo, Yuki!" she said with a smile, bowing politely. "Is everything turning out allright?" Sachi asked, her eyes worried. "I heard about Tohru and all..."

"Aw, don't worry about them Sachi. They'll get her back, that boy just seems to be too much trouble!!" He waved his right hand up and down, his other rubbing the back of his head.

_ Dammit, Shigure is the one that's trouble...the girl he likes is eight years younger than him _(_**A/N**:_ **That's...true...but hey!! The Fic (it's so far name. The one I was talking about earlier) is really sweet. ),** _that's just creepy._ The thought of that flashed through Yuki and Kyo's heads as they stared away, faces turning pale and disgusted.

"Well...can I hand some advice?" Shigure asked, face turning serious and calm. Sachi looked up at him, smiling softly. She intertwined her fingers with his and gently leaned her head on his shoulder, not so much to where the curse would come to effect, though.

Yuki and Kyo though, grimaced at this but Shigure wasn't surprised. They were _always _against that, but who cares? "Anyways, I'd have to say to try your hardest...you two boys are being very nice and very protective of sweet Tohru but you must know: she needs a little room to spread her wings, fly and feel the world. You two are trying to keep her to yourselves, without knowing what she really wants...it's not fair for her, now is it?"

"............." They remained quiet, eyes shadowed by their silver purple and crimson bangs.

Kyo felt the wind blow through his hair, cold fingers of sadness wrapping around his heart. _"I mean...how could I hate you? I LOVE you...I mean...I've always loved the cat from the Zodiac. ..well...I mean...I-I just want us to be friends!"_ Kyo felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach, burning and sizzling a hole of misery. _What...if she doesn't like me?_

Yuki's eyes dazzled with water, _"I...guess I am denying what you were saying...because I thought you looked cute too...Yuki..." _He felt his heart and soul wrench, causing him to wince but hold it back from everyone seeing.

"Shigure...is right...you never know what she would want...she might love one of you...or both of you the same...or neither...just consider you guys really close and strong friends...she might love Koiji you never know....you know?" Sachi looked up at them, her deep blue eyes seeping wisdom into their skin. Her ankle long hair swept around her and she stroked some back behind her ear, bowing again. "Me...and Shigure have to go now...but I wish you luck you two, you are being very sweet what you're doing..."

"Go on Sachi..." Shigure said and ruffled her hair again as she ran off and over the hill where they had mysteriously come from. The zodiac dog turned to them, and smiled his 'I hope my advice worked' smile. "Think about what we said please...? See you when you get home!" he said waving and laughing, "AND MAKE SURE she comes back _saaa-afe_!!" he sang, and hopped off toward the hill.

"Sometimes that dog really gets me pissed..." Kyo looked up at the sky, seeing Tohru's face dazzle in the clouds, "But sometimes...he's right..."

* * *

**My Notes**: You like? Sachi is really a charater that my friend made up a while ago and we just started our fic with her and Shigure in May of 2004 I belive...sometime around there. It's a really great storyline, and it's sweet...well...to us at least. oO ANYWAYS, Review please..I'm really sorry it took me sooo friggin' long just to update, but summer was really rough on me and I didn't have any time!!! Anyways, till next chappy! Ja Ne!--_Kiyoshi_  
**Translations  
Sachi=**blessed 


	7. They Tried

WOW! SHE FINALLY UPDATES!!  
- - -plays the innocent act- Uhh...forgive me? Meep.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, and never have or never will. All this work you see below you is simply fiction; nothing more, and it will never happen nor did it ever. The only thing I own in relation to this story is Koiji Shiatsu and the plot. -bows-  
**

* * *

**

**Getting You Back  
Chapter 7: They Tried**

* * *

The swan slowly graced the water as it's neck shot up and then craned down to it's lower neck in the shape of a distorted heart, the deep chocolate eyes glazed like marble. The white wings were fluffed back and up, feathers flying behind in the water.

Tohru's eyes dazzled with tenderness, her fingers interlaced with Koiji's as her head lay casually on his shoulder, hair falling into her creamy complextion. He'd reach over gingerly and swipe it away, causing her to giggle and causing his dimpled smile to arise to his face. Other couples in fights gawked at the two in envy, some teenagers who were to busy sucking faces to realize the cuteness they didn't have.

"I-it's so beautiful…Koiji…" She said breathlessly, closing her eyes, the soft breeze kissing her face.

"Not as much as you though, sweet Tohru…" Koiji's voice was warm in her ear, smooth when he was calm and not to giddy like he was at the arcade and beach. The night was studded with the stars, velvet sky rolling out and dotted with the diamonds.

As the wooden love swan pulled out of the river by automatic control, even the burly hazy man who ran the love rides seemed to soften at the two. Koiji hoisted Tohru up by her waist, twirling her around before setting her down, winding his arm around her waist before they headed off. Many started to comment and seem to melt at the two as they walked the high school innocence of both waving through the air.

Koiji stopped her atop a lush grassy hill, his eyes deep on hers. He held her by the shoulders, and her heart lurked up into her throat. "T-tohru…do you mind…if…I uhhmm..---"

Without answering, she was on her tiptoes, lips pressed against his. He blinked over twice, face just as crimson as hers. Soon he relaxed shoulders less tense and his hands fell to her waist.

Tohru's heart fled away, out of her body, her feet nearly floating. She bent her head slightly and closed her eyes; a small smile forming on her lips as his was against hers. Soon pulling away he smiled softly down at her, fingers stroking her cheek as that hand cupped her chin.

"T-tohru…? Why are you crying?" he asked slowly, his heart cracking at the sight of the tears slowly escaping her large eyes and down her cheeks. Some of the liquid rolled over his fingers and he lifted his hand to wipe away the tears, before being embraced by the young girl.

"I-I'm just so happy…I'm so happy, that someone as wonderful as you, can actually find me and fall in love with me…I-I mean, if that's what it is. I know I've fallen in love with you. B-but if you don't love me, I …I guess I un—" She was silenced by a warm kiss, and she blinked, staring deep into his closed eyes. Soon the jade rings of irises were available for her to view, and instantly she smiled.

"Why would you think I wouldn't be in love with you Tohru? That's why I love you…if you could call it love."

Tohru simply hugged him again, her cheek pressed against his chest as she felt his own hands hesitantly wrap around her back. The sun slowly started to fade away into the sapphire sky, painting the Heavens a honey yellow and soft red. Pink and orange were splattered into the mixture, as the rolling mountains were soon to be highlighted by the pale moon. The breeze caused her hair to slowly brush her face, and soon she felt the warmth of the sun, even though it was gone, in the curve of Koiji's arms.

* * *

"Well…it's over…we tried, Yuki, dammit we did…but she's in _love _with that guy…" Kyo rubbed his trembling fingers through his cinnamon hair, baring his cat like fangs as he restrained the tears that were screaming to fall.

Yuki remained quiet, his soft lavender eyes falling on the two, enveloped in each other's embrace. They had seen the kiss. They had seen the scenery, like God wanted _Tohru Honda_ and _Koiji Shiatsu, _together, and only them together. There would be no curse-breaking kiss for Yuki or Kyo from the girl of their dreams.

Their hearts were crushed.

Yuki nearly collapsed at the scene, as he watched the two chuckle and smile warmly, their eyes aglow with each others love. "…Her heart does belong to him now…Kyo, I didn't even guess that you happened to like her the way I did."

"I personally think I liked her more, rat-boy," Kyo spat, glaring at him. "…Only because she could be the one to break the curse, and save me from suffering I don't deserve. All because of her, I'd have a life. And I fell in love with her for both that, and her unbelievable charm and happiness."

"I believe I'd be the same, Kyo, but she would save me from the demons I face inside myself. …" Yuki sighed heavily, stroking his hand through his hair as he closed his eyes, finally collapsing in a soft thud to the ground. His chest reached up then down heavily as a large sigh escaped him, "Well…we did…try…"

"Th-that's for—"

"Kyo…? Yuki…? Wh-what are you guys d-doing here?"

* * *

**My Notes**: -silence- Dear God, dont' kill me guys. xX I finally updated! And the last chapter is on it's way, I promise! -guards oneself from random sharp objects that will be thrown-  
Please! Forgive me. 


	8. Peace in Troubled Souls

Hello! WAAH! It's the last chapter!I'm so glad I had so many people who hung in there and kept reading even through the Depression of Writer's Block. Yeah. I just made that up.  
...  
ANYWAYS! Enjoy the final chapter, I luff all you reviewers! -glomps-  
**_

* * *

_**

**Getting You Back**  
**Chapter Eight: Peace in Troubled Souls  
**

* * *

"M-miss Honda!"

"Tohru!"

Kyo and Yuki froze, after speaking in unison they turned around to face her. Their eyes locked onto her face and they noticed true confusion….and to their broken hearts, small dismay.

"Kyo. Yuki. What are you guys doing here?" She repeated, but didn't stutter nor act to surprised. "Can you please tell me?" she asked pleadingly her eyes causing them both to crack.

Kyo was first, "W-well…it's just that when that guy asked you out I guess—"

"—we got a little jealous so we decided—"

"—to follow you guys and try to find ways to break you all up—"

"—we were at the beach, the arcade—"

"—we were the employers at the arcade—

"_—I _threw the rock…--"

"—and I'm—"

"—_I'm _really sorry—"

"So that's it!" They ended, breathing heavily as if running a marathon.

Tohru stared at them with her cerulean eyes wide and her lips parted. "…? You guys…? But why? Why would you do something like that?" her eyes were now downcast as her voice slipped into a whisper, "A-are you angry with me?"

"N-no!" Both Kyo and Yuki stepped forward, reaching their hands out to her before they let them fall, sighing. Kyo spoke, "Tohru; it seems like _I_ or ANYONE can ever get mad at someone like you. You're just to pleasant, and happy and sweet and cute and—" He pressed his lips together, letting his crimson eyes fade away from his face as they lifted to the sky. His cheeks started to form into a dusty red as he rubbed the back of his orange hair.

"What Kyo is trying to say—"

"Shut it Yuki! You can't finish—"

"KYO was trying to say, is that…well…"

"YUKI!"

"WHAT?!"

Both mouths opened and both eyes were steadily fading towards her, sad expressions on their features, "We both love you."

* * *

Tohru stepped back a few paces, her eyes widening in surprise, confusion, guilt…her fists soon interlaced with each other and she pressed them against her chest, her head bent down as her eyes were shadowed.

In the meantime, Kyo and Yuki were shooting whispers back and forth. Things like "Did we just say that?" or "WHAT did you mean?" Their eyes held much difficulty, as if they were fighting an invisible war inside themselves.

Tohru lifted her blue gaze back up; her eyelids drooped down to resemble her sad estate. "Kyo…Yuki…I-I'm really sorry…but I'm already in love with someone else. Koiji…he's just…he just…Ohh…" She lifted her hands to her face as she closed her eyes slowly, her whole body trembling.

". . . . ." Kyo rubbed the back of his head, sighing as he shook his head of ginger hair, "Uhh…well…Don't make that seem like you can't have your own feelings—well…ahh…" He growled lowly, replacing his blushing features.

"Miss Honda, please, don't stutter…"

"I am so sorry…should I just uhh…umm…" She crooked her neck down, hiding her face from the two boys as her shoulders shook in thought.

It was as if Kyo and Yuki were waiting for some kind of answer. Their eyes were both filled with anxiety, and a flicker of pain. They did both feel horrible—nearly ruining Tohru's date for their own sake of getting her to themselves. They guessed it was the fact that they missed her goofiness and they both felt that if she fell in love with someone besides them…she'd never spend as much time with them anymore.

And this caused both Kyo and Yuki pain.

They spoke in unison, "Tohru—"

"I-I'm sorry…Please, forgive me…you two…" The tiny brunette lifted her head, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I-I really like Koiji…h-he listens to me, not that you guys don't…but I love him, I have a feeling I really do…b-but I love you guys to…maybe deeper…but you two…" She reached her hands and wrapped her fingers around their hands, her lips quivering into a smile, "You guys are like brothers to me…you always protect me, watch out for me…An-and I suppose I love you both for that."

Kyo couldn't belive it. He squeezed her hand slightly, his fingers curling around hers as he stared into her eyes, not being able to make out the fact if he wanted to curse or cry.

Yuki stared at her, his violet eyes searching her face as a small smile formed on his lips. He squeezed her hand as Kyo did. "Miss Honda—"

"—Tohru…"

They stood like they usually did; Kyo on one side, holding her hand, Yuki on the other. All three would be smiling, or Kyo and Yuki fighting playfully as Tohru giggled in between. Swinging their arms, speaking of their day; or just walking in quiet. Either way, Tohru was so happy with both of them, grinning widely as her white teeth flashed and her eyes dazzled. Her laughter was like a bell to them, her perfect lips either

Kyo and Yuki loved her so much.

Both the boys leaned in towards her, their eyes shut softly as their lips pecked simply against her cheeks. Her deep blushing was a tiny tingle of warmth and they both heard a small pounding from her heart.

Pulling back, Yuki and Kyo—yes, even Kyo—smiled soflty ad brightly at her, her eyes still wide and her face still red. Her eyes soon watered and she squeezed their hands in hers, "Come on guys. Let's go home."

"Alright Miss Honda, but I believe we should have leeks and meso tonight."

"YOU BETTER NOT! NO WAY IN HELL IM' EATIN' THAT!"

"Ohhh you should get over your fears. You just got over one just now."

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

Tohru laughed softly. Her heart was fluttering with the little memory of two kisses from them at once. Her eyes were tender as she spoke softly between laughs to stop the two from their fighting. _Kyo…Yuki...I think I love you two just as much…maybe even more. My heart is still unsettled, but I'll find out one day. .._

AS the sun dipped deep into the mountains and the fiery glow of the sky was leaking into a small velvet blue, the threesome continued to walk home, the chilling night air not fazing them. Through the trees the winding bickering could be heard as a certain dog sat on the patio of his home. When the three entered, he looked up and smiled, waving in his sing-song manner.

Kyo smiled. Yuki smiled. Tohru smiled.

Swinging their arms, grinning widely, it seemed as Time stopped as the bickering did and the three ran in laughter towards their home, the laughter of two miserable souls being lifted from their hearts as the reason ran right in between them.

Tohru Honda were the cat's and mouse's only reason for their peace in their troubled souls.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**My Notes**: Well! That's the end! Dun dun dun! I hope everyone enjoyed sorry if it makes it seem like there needs to be more. Uhh..no sequels! Sorry! >.>  
Well, review please! Check out my profile for any new stories that are Fruits Basket related if you enjoyed this! Ja ne (for good!)--**Kiyoshi**


End file.
